


It's Gonna Be Alright

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Make-up, different planet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers. Read Forgive and Forget first. (Recommended) But you don't have to, it'll just make it easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> TTTEEENNNPPPEEETTTAAALLLSSS!  
> Happy late 4th of July!  
> Happy BAD WOLF DAY! (July 8th)

" This is Plaxyforbius 269, " The Doctor said, quietly, pondering. He didn't remember ever visiting here, it was too peaceful. 

But then he remembered why he came here. He had known Rose was upset over Reinette, or as she called her " The Girl In The Fireplace. " She had been kind of ignoring him lately. He wanted to make it up to her. Therefore, he brought her to the Planet of the Cherry Blossoms. 

That's what HE called it anyways. He pulled her to the side and without a word (from either of them, he noted) and he grabbed her hand, lugging her to where he knew there was a very pretty view, he could tell by the birds singing. 

He spoke bird, yes. Anyways, he had always drive them into trouble. Time to not. He stopped walking and linked their hands when she arrived next to him. He then sat down and grabbed her other hand with his available hand. They fit perfectly and he began to talk.  
" Rose, " he whispered. 

" I am sorry. "  
She took a deep breath before responding. " It's okay... " He then replied, " No it's not, Rose Tyler. I know it was wrong, and cruel to you."  
" Doctor- " " Rose please. Forgive me. I only did it because I- "

He laid his head down, not finishing his sentence. A cherry blossom flower landed on Rose's head. He then had a strong idea to kiss her. He wondered whether he should.  
And then she acted for him.

He began once more, " Rose please forgiv- " and she put her arms around him and kissed his lips slowly. He didn't expect it, but after a few seconds he responded, and Rassilion, were her lips soft. 

She broke the kiss, and looked down at the grass. He then brought her lips to the top of his head and smiled, and then started fumbling in his coat. 

 

" Did you know today is your birthday? " He pulled a box, a light shade of pink with a white bow, and gave it to her. 

He looked at her as she gently separated bow and box, and swiftly took the top of the present off. What she found inside made her shocked- her face was frozen. " Do you like it? " He asked, his voice shaking a little. 

" Doctor, I love it, " She lifted the necklace out of the box, and studied it. 

There was everything to symbolize every adventure they had: A Slitheen charm from Downing Street, a Gas Mask for the Empty Child, there was something for every adventure they had ever had. 

Until she saw the one representing his regeneration. A gold fire covering a pale Northern hand. She teared up a little until her Doctor (When had she started calling him that?) 

Wrapped his arm around her and pulled her ever closer. She snuggled into him before continuing to examine the jewelry. 

One showed for every place, time, world they visited to. 

Some were important, some were random. 

One time was a banana, when The Doctor went to the banana World Bana, where he bought out all of their trademark fruits, and Rose lugged them all up to the TARDIS. 

She laughed, and they all brought good and bad memories to her.

 

And then she lay her head back against The Doctor's chest, and he kissed her head again, and that made her grin like an idiot.

Then she turned to him and said, 

" You win. You definitely made up for it, Doctor. You win. " She paused,

" You have run away with the thing that keeps me going- my heart, and now I'm doomed because I love you, Doctor. " 

He then sat in silence. 

" Rose Marion Tyler, I love you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions go to bad_wolfed_who_ on IG. Hank you, DM PLEASE!


End file.
